


Art For A Dumb Human Like You

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Series: A Dumb Human Like You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: Just everything I draw for this AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my art for my fic A Dumb Human Like You!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura with different clothes and hair styles :)


End file.
